


Ofiara

by Croyance



Series: Promptobranie [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drapieżnik, Humor, Ofiara, krzywołap
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo na świecie są ofiary i drapieżnicy...<br/>Prompt 22. Szczurzy los</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ofiara

          Od zawsze był drapieżnikiem, nigdy nie nazwano go ofiarą. Nie znosił bezsilności, to było takie upokarzające... Lubił obserwować swoje ofiary, badać ich kolejny krok, by być pewnym, że nie uciekną, kiedy przyjdzie na nich czas.  
          Niektórzy mówili, że był głupi, nic nie rozumiał i używali na nim „tego głosu”. Znosił to jeszcze ze strony Hermiony, jednak nie cierpiał Pottera czy Weasleya, oni sami nie byli lepsi. Dlatego dziś obserwował swoją ofiarę.  
          Krzywołap dumnie kroczył ze zdechłym szczurem po Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów. Nie przestraszył się nawet krzyku swojej właścicieli. Cóż poradzić że był drapieżnikiem, a to był przecież tylko szczurzy los.


End file.
